One Piece Naruto: Naruko's Greatest Adventure
by aquaria1234
Summary: With the run-in with Itachi and Kisame as Team 7 were trying to find Sasuke, Naruko is forced to run away as her friends keep Itachi behind. But of course when Kyubi helps her just this one time, Kyubi accidentally sent the both of them into a new world full of pirates. There, she meets Monkey D. Luffy and both gets into an adventure they both will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

"Rasengan!"

"Urg! Damn squirt you're more powerful than I thought!"

Naruko winced and quickly jumped back only for the tip of her hair to be sliced by the giant blade called Samaheda.

"You're fast also," Kisame muttered, charging in forward with Samaheda clutched in his hand. "But are you fast enough to dodge all of my attacks?!"

Naruko continued to dodge, but as she continued to dodge her chakra has been slowly slipping away. Narukp could say that the battle has been going on for many hours, but in truth they've been battling for an hour.

Distracted by her own thought, Kisame smirked and brought his blade up. "This ends here!"

"DAMN!"

Naruto quickly pulled out her kunai and jumped back as soon as her kunai broke in half. Wincing, she threw the broken handle away and started to think of an escape only for the Kyubi to yell at her.

**Goddamn it you wench! Are you trying to get us both killed?!**

'Damn it! I only have one minute to make an escape and I'm wasting it talking to a stupid furball!'

**I can read your thought you know!**

'Shut it! I'm trying to think here!'

Geez, Naruko never thought the day she was going to run away from an enemy. She was here to find Sasuke because of rumors of him lurking around the forest, but of course Itachi and Kisame happen to be lurking around here. And since Jiraiya wasn't here to help her, it was their only chance to get capture her because the only people with her was Kakashi and Sakura who were holding Itachi back.

Though no matter what, Naruko was determined to find Sasuke even if it meant fleeing an enemy.

**Urg… Alright I'm sick of it. I'm only going to help you once for this pathetic life time.**

'You're going to help me? How?'

**Hmp, I'm not telling you but this is going to be risky. You think you can avoid him hitting you for a few more minutes? Maybe 5 should be enough.**

'I might not make it in five minutes with the rate we're going to Fuzzball.' Naruko sighed and slowly inched back. 'but I'll see what I can do. As long as we get away from this fish face.'

"Hey!" The sharkman barked, watching the blond girl turn and running away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"Five minutes…" Naruko muttered, glancing back to see the shark easily catching up with her easily. "I hope you know what you're doing here Fuzzball."

'What is she doing?' Kisame asked himself, narrowing his eyes as he watched the blond as she took random turns which sometimes caught Kisame off guard. 'Does she think that if she stalls me her friends are coming for her? Hah, by now Itachi should have finished the two off.'

Naruko panted, her lungs burning and her legs turning numb. She wanted to stop and rest, but she couldn't afford to or she might as well give herself up to the Akatsuki. How many minutes had passed because it felt like hours.

'Fuzzball!' Naruko screamed at him. 'Are you even done yet?!'

**Damnit woman! Just 10 more seconds!**

"You better hurry!"

**9**

"Keep your guard up!"

**8**

"Wah!" Naruko yelled, slipping from the branch as she narrowly dodged Samaheda.

**7**

"I got you!"

**6**

Naruko winced, looked up at the sharkman's grinning face as she grabbed onto his blade.

**5**

Kisame frowned and swung his Samaheda around. "Let go!"

**4**

As Naruko held onto the blade, she clenched her eyes close as Kisame continued swinging his sword wildly. She was getting dizzy half of it because Samaheda was slowly sucking her chakra away.

**3**

Opening her eyes, she looked down and saw a small yellow portal opening.

**2**

Smirking, Naruko looked up at Kisame with a smirk. "Sorry, but you're not getting me this time." With that, Naruko gathered all the remaining chakra she had and kicked Kisame right on the wrist releasing Samaheda and her.

**1**

"NO!"

**0!**

As Naruko's vision was covered with white lines, the last thing she saw was Kisame being punched right on the face by none other than Sasuke Uchiha who's eyes widened seeing her disappear through the portal.

"NARUKO!"

* * *

Whistling along the path of the beach, 13-year old Luffy stopped and narrowed his eyes seeing a figure up ahead lying on the sand.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked himself, speeding up his walk.

Stopping in front of the figure, he looked down at a blond hair girl lying on her stomach. In her hand, she was clenching a giant sword fully covered in bandages. Not only that she was bruised badly. She needed medical attention right away.

Without thinking, Luffy carried her bridal style before running towards the village determined to save the mysterious girl with the giant blade.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh... Where am I?_

Slowly getting up to her feet, Naruko looked around to realize that she was deep inside her mind again. And not only that, she was right in front of Kyubi who was strangely staring at her with glazed eyes.

"Hey fuzzball... What happened? What am I doing here?"

**It's because I summoned you here you ditzy!**

"And why...?"

**...**

Naruko flinched, by now Kyubi would be either yelling at her and glaring at her with all the hatred he had, but instead he was staring at her with slight sad eyes.

**I'm sorry kid. But I'm afraid this will be the last time we will be talking to each other.**

This hit Naruko like a ton of bricks. Has the Kyubi finally gone mad? What did he mean this will be the last time they were going to talk?! As much as Naruko didn't want to admit, she had a soft spot for Kyubi as Kyubi also had a soft spot for the hyper blond.

"Kyubi...? What is going on? This doesn't make any sense!"

Naruko took a step forward, but quickly jumped back and screamed when she realized that the whole sewer was slowly disappearing into small sparkles. It was then she realized it was happening to Kyubi too.

"KYUBI!"

**Hush Naruko...** Kyubi said, his eyes slowly drooping and for once he felt a wave of calmness wash over him. **I'm afraid that I have used to much power and instead of transporting you out of range from Itachi and Kisame... I have transported you to another world, a world where your chakra is weakened and a place I cannot survive. **

"T-then that means... I-I'm never going to see anyone ever again?" Tears sprang into Naruko's eyes. "I-I won't see Baa-Chan, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Ero-Sennin... Sasuke ever again? Not even you?"

**Never again... I'm so sorry kid.**

Naruko couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Falling to her knees, she held herself tight and sobbed, thinking of all her friends that she would never see anymore.

She would never go shopping with Hinata, sakura, Ino, or Tenten anymore or train with either of them again.

She would never fight or tease with Kiba and Sai, or cuddle with Akamaru again.

She would never train or spar with any of the boys again.

She would never see her Baa-Chan, Ero-Sennin, or Kakashi-Sensei ever again.

She would never go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop ever again and talk with Ayame or Teauchi.

She would never bring Sasuke back to Konoha where he belonged...

Nothing would ever be the same.

**Naruko. Open your eyes, please. There is no reason to cry.**

Angrily, Naruto blinked through her tears and looked up at Kyubi angrily. "Nothing to cry over?! I'm never going to see them again! It's all your fault Kyubi! I hate you!"

Kyubi stayed quiet, staring down at the blond who continued to shake and cry. He couldn't deny it, it was his fault. He was scared that when Kisame were to kill Naruko, he to would have disappeared, and that ruined his concentration. Kyubi sighed, and did one thing he had never thought he was ever going to do for the young girl.

Naruko wasn't able to see the flashing light through her tears, but she felt a warm hand on her head and ruffled it. With surprise, she looked up and to her surprise stared at the most handsome man she had laid her eyes on.

He had long red hair, a red kimono shirt with long red loose pants, and was barefoot. But Naruko knew who it was, the dead give away was his blood-red eyes and those dark-orange fox ears. Sheepishly, he grinned at her showing his sharp but pearly bright teeth.

**I was hoping I was never going to ever be using this disgusting human form again... **

Naruko shook her head and giggled, and hesitantly she hugged Kyubi who froze but slowly warmed up to her touch and hugged her back. "You don't look disgusting Kyubi... You actually look... Handsome."

**Oh really? I've never had someone tell me that before. **Kyubi tried to joke, but failed as he sighed sadly. **I didn't mean for this to happen Naruko. I was just under a lot of pressure, it's because if you die I die to. I'm sorry.**

"No... I'm sorry, I don't hate you Kyubi." Naruko then smiled up at Kyubi. "Besides, there's always a chance to find a way home right? It might take forever, but it'll be worth."

**Glad to see you smiling again you ditzy. **He laughed, and soon he softened his eyes. **Before I go... Can I ask you one more favor?**

"Anything Kyubi."

**"Please... Call me Kurama, that's my real name. And, **I saw him reached into his kimono shirt and pull out a thick leather red book with the golden words, Kurama, engraved on it. **This is my journal of everything. In the end, you should know who you're parents is.**

"W-What?! You know my parents?"

**Yes I do, and in order for you to find out who they were you have to read through my whole journal.**

"Do I have to?!"

**Yes.**

"Ugh," Though still smiling, Naruko threw her arms around Kurama for one last time. Tears still running down her eyes. "I'm going to miss you Kurama..."

**I'm going to miss you too Naruko...**

* * *

"Kurama!" Naruko sat up to quickly but soon groaned in pain and slowly lied down. Her whole body was aching and burning, throat was parched and dry, and she had no idea where she was. "Hello? Is anybody here? I'm getting thirsty!"

"Oh, so you're finally awake." Looking up, an old looking man wearing a white lab coat smiled warmly at her. In his hands was a glass of water and a plate of tasty looking sandwiches. "I didn't expect you to wake up so early, but I'm glad you did. You've been asleep for almost three days so I was worried that you were going to be in a coma with all the bruises and that bump on your head. It seems all you're bruises have healed!"

Blinking, Naruko looked at herself and realized that instead of wearing my shirt, she was wearing tattered orange bindings and pants that were cut to her thighs. But she wasn't focused on that, she was staring at her bare stomach which had no marks or anything... 'So it's really happening... Kurama is gone and I might never go home...'

"Hey, are you alright?" Blinking, I looked up a this worried gaze and gave him a fake smile which he seem to believe.

"I'm alright! But do you know where I am?"

"You're in Foosha Village. As how you got here, I'm not sure but Luffy said that he found you near the village clutching on a giant sword."

"A what?"

Soon the doctor pointed to the corner of the room and stared at the giant bandaged blade to realize what it was... It was Kisame's blade, Samaheda. But how did it get here- Oh, now Naruko remember. She kicked Kisame's wrist to release her, but she had forgotten she was clutching onto Samaheda.

'Well, at least I got a cool sword, but I have no idea how to use a sword.' Naruko thought to herself, staring at Samaheda before up at the doctor. "How soon can I get out of here?"

"Well, judging how you seem to be still aching, I will release you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

After a whole day of resting in the clinic, she was finally released with new clothes which consist of an orange tanktop, black shorts, and slippers. Note to herself, when she gets money buy some new clothes.

Naruko stretched her tired limbs. Rolling her shoulders around, she rubbed her hands together and tightly took a hold of Samaheda's blade and took a deep breath. "Alright... Let's see if I can lift you up." but as soon as Naruko tried to lift the giant blade, she grunted and growled in annoyance as she dug her feet onto the ground. "Come! On! I will not let a stupid blade beat me! What are you made out of anyway?!"

To Naruko's surprise, a cool voice suddenly appeared besides her which caused Naruko to jump and release Samaheda's handle. Stumbling back, she glared at a shirtless man. "I'm pretty sure it's made out of metal." To Naruko's surprise, he picked up Samaheda easily with one hand and swung it around like it was the easiest thing ever. "You must not have muscles if you can't lift something like this."

Her eyes twitch as she was ready to punch the man right on the face, but then another voice yelled out as she turned my head towards a boy with a straw hat and a scar under his eye. "ACE! I found you!"

"Hey Luffy, is there something wrong?" Ace asked as he was now leaning against Samaheda, now ignoring Naruko causing her to twitch again.

Luffy opened his mouth, but then closed it as he saw Naruko. He stared at her for a little while, then his eyes widened in recognition as he pointed at Naruko with a smile. "I remember you! I found you in the beach unconscious!"

"Oh, so you must be the one who saved me," I smiled, forgetting about Ace as he stared between us with a raised brow. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki, believe it!"

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm going to be Kind of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled, shaking hands with me as Naruko laughed. Suddenly Luffy had a deep look on his face before he smirked. "Hey! do you want to be my first mate?"

"Youre wha-?" Naruko blinked confusion, what did he mean by first mate?

"My first mate!" Luffy exclaimed, "One day I'm going to set sail and after all a pirate needs a crew. So what do you say? You wanna be my first mate?"

"..." Naruko stayed quiet, staring at his outstretched hand. She could say no, but then what is she going to do? She's stranded in another world for who knows how long, and staying here wasn't going to help her problem. The best thing she could do now was travel around, but how was she going to do that. Naruko sighed, she knew what she was going to do to get home. "Alright Luffy, you got yourself a deal."

"YOSH!" Luffy screamed in delight, causing Naruko to laugh. Soon Naruko stopped laughing when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and for some reason the shirtless man was staring at her with a trouble look.

"Hm... I don't know why you choose her to be your first mate, but..." Ace smirked at her, "We need to whip you up to shape, limbs like these you're as weak as a little girl."

"I AM A LITTLE GIRL!"

Grabbing the sword from Ace's grip, Naruko mindlessly swung it up and tried to slice the man but he quickly dodged it as the sword was now stuck on the ground. Ace laughed and started to pat my head.

"You're feisty, and it seems you were able to lift the sword after all. Heh, maybe training you is going to be fun after all. By the way, my name is Portgas D. Ace."


End file.
